The Cost of Redemption
by Raseri
Summary: Sasuke knows he is the biggest dork of the century. That doesn't stop him from trying to make up for his past mistakes. When the cause for his "dorkiness" and himself find themselves trying to stop a growing evil, Sasuke can't help but wonder how she can have this much love to spare. Sasusaku, set after The Last. Romance fluff for now, plot to come. Touches of humor when I can!
1. Chapter 1 - Return

Chapter 1 - Return

Authors Note: I haven't done a fanfiction in a long while, but I really wanted to get back into writing again! Eventually there will be some sort of plot, but in the meantime, enjoy Sasuke being a huge nerd over Sakura. I'm going to try and take some "head canon" stuff that I like from the ss tumblr tag, and if you have any suggestions, please let me know! Bear with me, it's been awhile, and I'll do my best to improve my writing as I go and edit as much as I can. Already I have the first 3 chapters written, and I'll hopefully figure out some kind of regular update schedule when I get a clear view of where I want this piece to go. I'm going to ask for some patience, as I have a part-time job and I'm a full time college student.

Of course, reviews, comments, etc. are ALWAYS welcomed, and much appreciated.

I don't own Naruto, all of these characters belong to Kishimoto!

Uchiha Sasuke knew who he was. He was a man of honor, who took great pride in his skills and accomplishments- good and bad. He was a genius in his generation; a prodigy of notable dedication to his goals. Intellect, cunning, and an unbreakable will were all part of his arsenal.

Uchiha Sasuke knew who he was. He was the last of the Uchiha, after ending the life of both his delusion great, great Grandfather and his beloved older brother. He was a foolish man, just as his aniki had always told him.

Uchiha Sasuke knew who he was. And truth be told, behind his cold exterior, he was the biggest dork of the century.

Outwardly, the shinobi scoffed to himself.

No, possibly to ever exist.

It was perhaps the biggest secret he had ever kept, even bigger than that of the true amount of blame he put on himself for his brothers suffering. No, that was something he would reveal to no one, ever.

But his dorkiness was always there, from the time when he had first entered the academy, to this very moment, almost two decades later. He watched as the red gates of Konohagakure no Sato towered over him, growing bigger by the second as he got closer. Two decades, and nothing had changed.

As Sasuke approached the gate, the silence that only nature could bring slowly filled with the thrum of chatter, hundreds of voices speaking at once combined with the noise of training, carts, and other miscellaneous activities made up the sounds of the village.

It sounded like home.

For the past three years, this day couldn't have come sooner.

An hour later found him on top of the many rooftops of Konoha, watching the sun set behind Hokage Mountain. It had been eventful, to the say the least, as he thought back to first being greeted by the shinobi guarding the entrance. He had then been stopped, interrogated, and promptly brought to Hokage tower, where he was granted an audience with the Rokudaime, who, to his surprise, was none other than his first sensei.

"Sasuke," Kakashi had stated simply, the crinkle in his eye showing his smile behind the ever present mask, "You're back."

"Hn. You're Hokage," He stated.

Kakashi's face visibly softened, "I missed you too. And, ah, yes, someone had to take the position when Tsunade-sama retired." Kakashi leaned forward on his desk, lacing his fingers together and looking almost a little skeptical as he watched the Uchiha from behind his desk. "Are you finally ready to settle down? Cleared your head after three years?" Kakashi proceeded to shuffle some papers, pulling out a file which Sasuke assumed was on him, and looked at the Uchiha expectantly.

Sasuke slowly nodded, watching Kakashi with his one black eye, the other hidden by grown out hair.

Kakashi looked older, more tired. His hair was a bit more grown out, and instead of the usual jounin attire, he now sported the robes which served as an indication of his rank and power over the village. Yet the bags under his eye spoke miles to Sasuke, and he was sure that the stacked paper work had everything to do with it.

"Good, good… Of course, there is the matter of your punishment which has to be settled," to this, Sasuke let out a soft sigh, which the white-haired nin noticed. "What? You didn't expect me to let you go, scotch-free? I'll have you know that I'm a well-respected figure of authority- hey, hey don't touch that!"

Sasuke had stalked over to the Hokage's desk and toppled over a stack of paper work, underneath was two open copies of _Icha Icha Paradise_ as well as a couple of scandalous photos of well-endowed women in stringy bikinis.

"Well-respected?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who giggled and hid his porn underneath more paperwork. "You're worse than Tsunade and her alcohol problem."

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I'll make you a deal. Promise not to tell Shizune and I'll give you tonight and tomorrow to catch up with your friends before reporting back here for your trial and punishment. Deal?"

Sasuke had to wonder what Shizune's opinion could possibly mean to Kakashi, but threw the thought out of his head in a moment's notice. It wasn't his business what his formerly sensei, turned Hokage did with his spare time. Regardless, he grunted his agreement before turning around to exit the room.

"Ah, one more thing, Sasuke," Sasuke turned to face his former sensei, hand almost on the door of the circular office. "We're glad to have you back, finally."

Sasuke smirked and turned to the door.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here," Sasuke paused for a moment, before closing his eyes and opening up the door. "I'll do that on my own."

And that's how he found himself there, sitting, alone, watching the sun set as it casted shadows of the packed village's buildings onto the streets. He could hear mothers calling in their children for dinner, friends saying goodbye before heading home as the crowd in the streets started to dwindle.

He was unsure of what to do now, truth be told. Eventually he would run into his former classmates, of course. But three years was a long time, and he knew not of what changes had occurred. He had what was left of today as well as tomorrow to spend reacquainting himself with the village before he faced his punishment. Sasuke was almost happy (as happy as he could feel at that moment) to hear that even he would escape punishment. Though, he suspected that with the replacement of the old, decrepit, senile, _douchebags_ of elders that Konoha used to have out of the picture and dead (he had made sure of that himself, along with a little help from a certain jinchuriki), he suspected that his sentence would not be life threatening. His status as a war hero, despite the ulterior motives he may have once possessed for initially helping the Allied Shinobi Forces, placed him under good- well, better regards under the general populations opinion. There were others, though, who still thought very much less of him, and more of his time spent as a rogue nin.

That was why he had left, to make some kind of attempt at doing right for a lifetime spent doing wrong. During the period of time he spent away, Sasuke tied up loose ends, and had been doing some soul searching, so to speak. He had done so many bad things, so many inexcusable acts of cruelty that Sasuke would forever be under the impression that under no circumstances, should he truly be trusted. And though he was grateful for Naruto bringing him out of his own personal darkness, he still had so many regrets.

He stared down at where his left hand should be, the lose sleeve now orange in the dimming glow of the sun.

A red-haired woman screamed as he laughed ruthlessly, carelessly letting her body fall and leaving her to die.

A chidori engulfed arm sliced through the body of his best friend.

Bright green eyes, fearfully staring into his own, her mouth wide open as he strangled the breath right out of her-

Sasuke closed his eyes.

He would never forgive himself.

His shinobi senses worked without him even trying, and picking up on the last few remnants of chatter, a familiar voice caught his attention and allowed for his head to momentarily clear.

"So then I pummeled him into the ground like WHOOSH and before I could even go back in for another punch he was like AHHH NO I SURRENDER but I-," the voice, loud and obnoxious as always stopped mid-sentence. Sasuke looked down at the source.

Black met blue.

"OI, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted, jumping onto the roof next to him. Sasuke stood up, his arms retreating into the folds of his cloak, and smirked.

Naruto was as blinding as usual – his skin seemed a bit darker, and his hair was chopped shorter. But his eyes were the same, the same bright blue eyes that always had a fire in them. It seemed as if Naruto was insistent on the continuous use of orange, Sasuke noted grimly. His eye caught his bandaged right arm, all the way up the elbow, and a pang of regret hit him hard in the chest.

"Naruto." Said blonde's grin only widened, and Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia hit him.

"I can't believe you're back-"

"Your mouth is as loud and obnoxious as ever, dobe." It had been so long, but teasing the famous idiot of Konoha was still something that came naturally. The desired effect came immediately. Naruto's smile faltered, and he noticed that his fists clenched into fists in front of him, bringing one up threateningly.

"What did you just say-"

"You heard me."

"Damn, hobo bastard-"

"Hobo?" It was Sasuke's turn for his smirk to falter, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Who the hell was this idiot calling a hobo? Sure, he had not stayed in one single place for the past 7 or so years, but that didn't make him _a hobo._ If he had to call himself something, he much preferred the term "wanderer" or "nomad." It was much more fitting. The orange-clad shinobi laughed hardily, pointing at his rival.

"You look like a hobo, teme! No girl will go for you now!" Naruto threw his head backwards and cackled. "Sasuke-teme is ugly as hell!"

"Look who's talking," Sasuke let out coldly, regaining his confident smirk yet again when the laughter ceased. "No sensible ninja wears… orange."

"Eh?! I'll have you know that orange is the color of strength! Unlike blue! FUCK BLUE!"

"Your eyes are blue, dumbass. You're still an idiot. Glad to see nothing's changed."

"Idiot?! At least I'm mentally stable!"

"At least my vocabulary is broader."

"Teme…"

"Dobe…"

"A-ano…" Both were almost a foot apart from each other now, unknowingly closing the distance in anticipation of a fight. At the interruption, both heads turned to the girl who now stood on the rooftop with them. Sasuke recognized her as the Hyuuga heiress- Hinata. In the back of his mind he wondered what business Naruto could possibly have with her.

"Ah, gomen, Hinata-chan!" Naruto's smile brightened his face once again, and he stepped away from his longtime rival, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke followed suit and stepped away as well, raising an eyebrow as he glanced between the two. As Naruto walked back towards the blushing girl, Sasuke nodded to Hinata, who granted a warm smile back.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasuke-san." Naruto threw his arm around shorter girl, who smiled up at him and leaned her head on her shoulder. Sasuke's eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Neh, Sasuke-teme, I didn't tell you! Hinata-chan and I are engaged!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up while Hinata's smile only seemed to become bigger. Sasuke noted the ring on her finger, which caught the glow of the sun and shined at him.

"Congratulations, dobe. Though how you got someone to agree to marry you is beyond my understanding," Sasuke smirked, and Naruto's eye twitched. Before he could spit out a comeback, Hinata spoke first, which surprised the Uchiha considering that this woman was a lot different than the shy, quiet kunoichi he remembered from their genin years.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Sasuke-san? We were just heading to Ichiraku." She inquired, but Sasuke shook his head. It was no surprise that of all things, Naruto would, of course, want ramen.

"Thank you, Hinata-san, but I have things to take care of."

Sasuke turned to leave.

"Sasuke, make sure to see Sakura-chan," Sasuke stopped where he was, his whole body seemingly frozen as felt both the ghost of where his left hand was as well as his remaining hand shake.

"She's been at the hospital for days at a time," he continued, "and I'm sure she would like to see you, instead of hearing about your return from someone else." When Sasuke didn't respond and stood where he was, Naruto sighed.

"Out of anyone who you need to talk to, it should be her." When Sasuke still did not respond, Naruto turned with Hinata. "See ya later, teme. Come find me and we'll spar so I can kick your ass again."

"Hn." With that, Sasuke jumped away, headed towards Konoha hospital.

Naruto watched him go over his shoulder before turning back to his wife-to-be.

"Do you think Sasuke-san will talk to Sakura-chan?" She inquired. Naruto shook his head.

"Out of all the people he has to make amends with, Sakura-chan will be by far the hardest." Naruto stated quietly, pausing to think of his two teammates. "The relationship between those two… Not even they know what it is, I think. It's hard to say what will happen," he grinned, "though I wouldn't mind him ending up in the hospital, being on the side of Sakura-chan's devil punches for the first time."

Hinata giggled at the thought and tugged on her fiancée's arm, "C'mon, Naruto-kun, let's go get some ramen."

A resounding "Yosh!" followed soon after, and the two jumped off of the rooftops and went on their way, where Naruto would eat to his heart's content while the love of his life laughed at her childhood love's antics.

A/N: I thought this was a good place to end this chapter! It seemed natural. Next chapter I may put up next week.

Coming up: Chapter 2 - Apology


	2. Chapter 2 - Apology

A/n: Welp, here we are. The moment A LOT of you were waiting for! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was stunned by the amount of favorites and follows! I'm trying to respond to each review, because I'd like to keep a connection between writer and reader. The plotline has been planned out, so expect some sort of plot development around chapter 5, if not sooner.

One question that I got from a friend who is reading the story is why it's Rated M.

For those of who you browse the rated M filter, I know what you want. I know what it is you're looking for. All I have to say is, I will deliver in full glory. But be patient, young smut seekers. All in due time.

As a side note, I'm looking for a beta reader to make this journey with me. Please message me if you're interested!

As always, Naruto does not belong to me.

Chapter 2 – Apology

Truly, it was on impulse that he had left for the hospital. Initially it was to get away from the awkwardness he had unintentionally casted between Naruto and himself, but now that he was there, sitting in a tree and gazing at the front doors, the last Uchiha was cursing his decision.

Maybe he should have joined the couple for dinner, even then he could have just found a bench in the park and-

He cursed again.

It all came back to her, didn't it?

He couldn't avoid her forever, and since he was already here…

_Pull yourself together, Uchiha,_ he mentally scolded. For Kami's sake, he had the rinnegan- a doujutsu that only Gods could possess. He had defeated his disturbed Grandfather, an insanely powerful man, and managed to stay alive while doing it all. His accomplishments were the likes of which could not even be thought of, nor accomplished in a child's wildest dreams. He was regarded as a war hero; his tale is one that would be told for generations to come.

But here he was.

Sitting in a tree.

Afraid of a woman with pink hair.

In his defense, she was no ordinary woman. Sasuke felt his rinnegan eye twitch, remembering the monstrous- no, demonic strength that Sakura had displayed when taking on Madara. She had obliterated the ground with a single punch, and cracked more than her fair share of bones, probably going as far as obliterating his skull. She had willingly stabbed herself to give Naruto and himself a distraction, and had not flinched for a second. She stared death in its nasty face and spat back.

Sasuke remembered looking on in amazement at the growth that both his teammates had accomplished- Naruto's prowess on the battlefield was a testament to his unnatural abilities, but Sakura had a different kind of strength of her own (besides the literal). Sasuke's chest swelled with pride as he remembered her dedicated healing and her unrivaled intelligence. She was possibly the most valued gem of Team 7.

Well, at least in his opinion.

Naruto was an idiot by nature, but leader by trade. He would undoubtedly lead the village after his former sensei, which was expected as he was probably the most respected and highly regarded shinobi since the first Hokage.

Sakura, however… She could do anything. She had no leadership position to such a magnitude that would hold her down in one place. She could go off into the world, end world hunger, hell, she could end wars with her strength and unwavering determination. While Sasuke and Naruto had always been fighting, Sakura was undoubtedly a peace-maker, a woman who knew no boundary when seeking her goals.

Once again, Sasuke was reminded of his inner dork, who casted an image of the woman with a halo over her rose head. Swooning, his inner dork gushed over Sakura's perfectness in all things good. He quickly shooed away the blushing, stuttering bafoon in his head who was trying to convince him of the utter beauty that was his beloved Sakura, who looked precious and extremely kissable when she blushed and confessed her love for him.

Sasuke sighed. He did not need these thoughts right now (though he certainly didn't mind them all too much).

He turned away from his thoughts as a soft sigh made its way to his ears. The automatic doors to the hospital were open, and out came a familiar head of pink hair.

His heart stopped.

She looked worn. Tired. Her back was slouched and she gripped an armful of paperwork to her chest as she dragged her feet down the empty road. Sasuke had to give her credit- she looked as if she could fall asleep at any moment.

His arms twitched, ready to go and help her at a moment's notice, but decided against something that would be so out of character for him.

His inner dork cried, something about not caring about being out of character when their precious waifu was so clearly distraught and exhausted.

Shaking his head, Sasuke moved to jump down, but refrained from doing so when Sakura halted in place. From his position she could see her brows furrow before she turned her head slightly, and looked directly at him.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He did not remember Sakura having such excellent chakra detection. Though it shouldn't be a problem for her theoretically, as her chakra control that was unmatched by anyone allowed her to be well-versed in many and all things having to do with the bodily energy. Sasuke naturally suppressed his chakra to a smothering degree, something that he learned from his days with the snake sannin.

"Sasuke-kun…" he heard her whisper.

His heart jumped inside his chest as he fought down rising heat, but his ears still tinted red.

He landed expertly on the ground across from Sakura, his mind reeling. He began to open his mouth to speak, but no words came forth. He couldn't think of anything to stay. For years he has planned out this exact scenario, where he would finally return home and encounter someone who rested at the center of his world. He was a genius, and all good geniuses planned ahead. The words that he wanted to speak had been carefully planned out for the best effect, but now that he was actually here, standing in front of Sakura, his breathe seemed to have abandoned him while his mind remained blank.

The great Uchiha could not think of a single word to say to the girl he loved since the academy.

"S-sakura," he stuttered out, temporarily losing his cool.

_Get it together, you idiot! You defeated a God, you can sure as hell do this,_ he reaffirmed in his mind. Yet somehow he doubted himself. Luckily enough for him, Sakura didn't seem to take notice.

"You're home," she stated simply. Sasuke noted the way that she looked at him, how she observed his change of clothing and his difference in appearance. The shinobi did the same to her- her scrubs, a brighter shade of green that was more reminiscent of mint toothpaste than the jade of her eyes, were hidden behind a white doctor's coat, a small gold plate proudly engraved with her name adorned the left breast pocket. From his place across from her he could smell the scents that came with working at hospital, which clung to her like a possessive child of its mother.

He closed his eyes and nodded at her statement.

"Ah."

"And you're staying?" she asked. He opened his eyes to look into her own, bright green eyes. So filled with life, hope, and love. She was stunning, he had to admit, despite the obvious signs her hard work had on her face. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes, the disheveled look of her usual perfect hair. Despite the imperfections, she still was absolutely wonderful.

Realizing he was taking too long to answer her question, he nodded slowly. A smile of happiness slowly showed itself on her face, and he felt that same heat from before rise again. That smile gifted to him some form of happiness, that he was the one to make her smile at that very moment, and no one else. No matter what, he promised himself, he would not let her cry again. He had already caused so many tears on her part, that he wished from this point on to only cause her to smile just as she was now.

"No matter what? You're staying for good?" Her voice went up an octave as her smile increased, her happiness filtering into her eyes as well. He stopped himself from frantically nodded. He did notice her facial muscles stiffen slightly, but he put that observation to the side and blamed it on exhaustion.

At that moment, his mind exploded with clarity. The memories of long nights thinking about this very moment came back to him as if he had just had those same thoughts moments before. Sasuke remembered the exact words he wanted to say to the woman, and felt excitement start make its course through the smallest of his veins. The corners of his lips tilted up slightly, and he opened his mouth to say the very words he longed to speak-

"SHANNARO! YOU FUCKING JERK!" and before he could even react, his body slammed into the ground and all he could see was a flurry of pink, now sitting on top of his chest. Another fist slammed into his face and his sharingan activated on instinct. He watched as she drew back her fists, one after another, and drove them into his person.

"You stupid, arrogant, asshole! How dare you come back to the village and just come and find me after all you've done! You've got some FUCKING nerve, Uchiha, and if you think for one second I'm just gonna welcome you back without a fight, YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT!" she screamed. Her fists tore into his face, each punch hurting to the seven hells.

He loved every second of it.

As she continued to scream insults, her words began to blur as he just stared into her face, so close to his. He savored each fist on his skin, reveling in the touch of her smooth hands on his face as she slapped him a couple times.

He was in complete heaven, a state of euphoria that seemed so foreign to it. He welcomed her punches with open arms.

Call him a masochist, but getting punched in the face by Sakura was probably the best thing that has happened to him in his life.

"Saku-" He was interrupted by a slap to the mouth, before she pulled him up by the front of his poncho, her face inches away from his own.

"What?! What could you possibly have to say to me? You cold-hearted, stupid-" Kami-sama she was so _beautiful_ when she was angry. He watched as she spewed out more insults, staring without fear into the tomoe's of his sharingan. With it he mentally stored this whole scenario into the large library of his mind. He never wanted to forget this.

Her face was flushed with anger, her left eye twitched sporadically, and the purple diamond on her forehead flashed in the dimming light of the sun. Her skin glowed despite its unusual paleness, highlighting the colors of her eyes.

Realizing the furious kunoichi had gone silent waiting for his reply, he coughed weekly and managed to give a small smirk.

"Tadaima…" He whispered.

Her eyes widened, and he was overcome with gratitude for his clan's bloodline, as he witness the clear emotion flash through her verdant eyes.

Kami-sama, she was just so incredible. He hadn't been this close to her face since-

The current image was replaced briefly with one of the same pink-head choking, desperate for air.

"Sasuke-kun…" she didn't speak, but her delicate lips formed his name, and he decided that he loved the motion more than anything. Her voice brought him out of the darkness of his mind in an instant, as it usually tended to do since they were genin, and an instant feeling of euphoria filled him to hear her speak his name once again. Before he could say anything more, her arms were around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder. Inwardly, his inner dork screamed with intense pleasure. Sasuke, however, simply sighed and put his arm around her.

"Okaeri, jerk," he finally heard. He let himself release a loose chuckle from deep in his chest.

Sakura pulled back to look him in the face and grimaced, hesitating for a second before putting one of her hands on his cheek. She let her healing chakra lessen the swelling of the giant welts forming on his perfect face, but could do nothing about the redness that had formed from her harsh beating.

Suddenly bashful, she tried to pull away, face red with how close she was to the Uchiha, but his arm held fast against her waste, keeping her in place.

The two must have looked very suggestive in that pose, in public on the ground. But at that moment, Sasuke could care less who saw them and what they thought. No one else ever mattered.

Sakura bit her lip, which inner dork thought was one of the cutest things he'd every seen, and opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his doujutsu was gone and replaced with its normal black color. She kept her mouth closed, looking at him expectedly. His mouth went dry.

"Sakura," the deep baritone of his voice drifted through the silence. Before he could continue, she interrupted him.

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to apologize," she started, looking away. He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't," he stated, before sighing and catching her eye. "I… deserved that." She looked at him, shocked, before she cleared her throat and squirmed a bit, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that she was still straddling his stomach. Inner dork grumbled as he let go of her waste and helped her stand up, taking a step back for her to breathe. Mentally he checked over his person and noted that everything- kusanagi and back pouch- was still in place despite the assault.

Sakura bent down to pick up her papers that had scattered in every which way direction when she had pommeled him. He went to bent down and help her, but she was done before he could even start. He heard her huff as she shuffled the now disorganized papers before looking expectantly back at him.

Her stance was so unashamedly Sakura that he thought he may as well be looking at his old genin teammate again. Though she had grown as a kunoichi, her mannerisms were the same. She still had held a hand over her heart, as if guarding it on instinct, as she looked away from his all-seeing eyes. Obviously, beating those she was mad at over the head was a habit she did not lose, but he was a bit surprised to find him at the end of her violent tendencies rather than the dobe.

Sasuke took a deep breathe in, and let it go slowly. This was it, the moment he would formally apologize to his love and start back on the path of redemption. He knew it would be long and difficult, not that he even for a second thought it would be easy, but it was the first step to putting the past behind him and making way for a better future.

It seemed, however, that fate was, as usual, cruel to him. For the umpteenth time that day he was interrupted before he could even begin to speak, as someone shouted from a few meters away. Yet again, a tick formed in his covered, ringed eye.

"Sakur~a!" The woman shouted. Sasuke resisted the urge to grumble as a frown marred his features.

_God fucking damn it_.

A/N: Wooh! Another chapter done and edited. I like how this one came out a lot more than the last.

Translations:

_Tadaima – I'm home_

_Okaeri - welcome home_

I think that's all of the Japanese I used in this chapter. I'm going to keep it to a minimum as much as I can, but, for those who don't know too much about Japanese, certain words hold certain meaning that can't be expressed in English in just simple words. For example, when someone says "Tadaima," they're usually coming home to their family. It seems simple, and yes I could have used English, but to me it holds a lot more meaning.

Anyway, again I'm going to try and get this to a normal update schedule, but finals are coming up and I want to get out the chapters that I have written before then so yall don't have to wait and get disappointed.

If you missed it in the first author's note, I have a plot down, but said plot won't start to really come into play until chapter 5. Until then, enjoy unashamed fluff on Sasuke's part. Btw, yes, inner dork is basically going to be Inner Sakura. He'll be explained more in chapters to come.

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much!

-_Raseri_

To come: Chapter 3 - Silence


End file.
